Danger at Midnight
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: Aurora was suffering from all these nightmares of her tormentor. Rita came over for a visit, only to realize that Aurora'a life is in danger, Rita must try to save her friend before it's too late! Will Rita succed or fail? Read to find out! **STOPPING!**
1. Prologue

Prologue

Aurora's a nice young girl with a caring personality. She has wonderful friends that will never desert her. She wears a wonderful white dress, and a real diamond necklace. But she had to move; her father's work is located in Springwood, Ohio. Some "twist of fate", that's what Aurora was thinking when she moved there, but little did she know the "twist of fate" was truly a twist of fate………

Rita's a nice young girl too; she misses her best friend Aurora. Rita lives in Brentwood, California. She wears a nice top and jeans, and a real sapphire necklace. But Aurora and Rita are planning to get together very soon………

There's a movie based upon an evil dream killer named Freddy Krueger. He waits for his victims to fall asleep before he attacks them, but many people say it's just a movie. One girl thinks otherwise, and she'll soon find out if she's wrong or right………


	2. Chapter 1: Aurora's Nightmares

Chapter 1: Aurora's Nightmares

"_Darkness strikes, once again. I'm all alone, it feels like the end. He walks with me while I sleep; it's like heart attack on a one way street. I can't sleep tonight, cause I gotta run…gotta hide. I'm running, running from this nightmare. I turn around but there's no one there. I'm running, running from this nightmare……"—Nightmare, from A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 4: Dream Master_

'Ah, yes. Aurora's asleep.' thought Freddy as he entered her dreams. He plans to kill Aurora slowly and painfully, and enjoy it of course. Now that she's a "Elm Street" child he can kill her whenever he wants to and however he wants to. "Oh, no. Not again!" yelped Aurora as she saw her ultimate tormentor, Freddy Krueger standing right in front of her.

"Hello, Aurora. It's time to torment you, by my blades!" Freddy announced as he flashed his deadly blades in front of her. 'No! Oh, please no! He's going to kill me!' Aurora thought as Krueger sliced her arm. Then as Freddy was about to slice Aurora's other arm, she turned and ran away. "You can run, but you can't hide Aurora!" yelled Krueger as he heard his victim's heartbeat. But he was very clever and sneaky, he plans to trick Aurora. Then Aurora realized that Freddy was right behind her.

"Krueger, please spare me!" Aurora yelled as she turned around to face……no one. Freddy wasn't surprised to find out that his plan worked. Out of no where Aurora felt a massive pain in her ankle and her back. Then Aurora saw a big puddle of blood on the ground below her. "Well, well, well. It look's like I have you right where I want you! Now, it's time to kill you!" Freddy laughed as he raised his blades over Aurora's fallen form.

Aurora realized that Krueger had slice through her tendon in her ankle and sliced all the way through her back. But to Aurora's surprise, Freddy Krueger had released her, only for a moment though. Then the boiler room ground turned into Aurora's room. "Am I really awake, or am I still in the nightmare realm?" Aurora asked aloud as she heard her mother call for her……….


	3. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

'Wait! This is Krueger's domain! He killed my family, now he wants me!' thought Aurora as Freddy appeared behind her. "Aurora you look so...helpless in my power!" laughed Freddy as he grabbed her from behind. Then Aurora felt as if she was being torn in two, on one side was this "wanting of life to end" and on the other side is the "will and courage to fight and live". But Krueger knew which one she'll pick, but for now he'll let her go.

About five hours later Rita showed up, late as usual. Then the two girls saw that there was snow on the ground, which was odd for this time of year—it was summer, yet there's snow. "Hey Aurora how come it's snowing, on your property only?" Rita asked as Aurora shrugged—yet she did know, it was Freddy Krueger's doing. His plan is to make sure that Aurora will suffer, even if he has to freeze her to the point of forceful surrender.

"Hey, Rita. How about we watch a movie?" Aurora asked as Rita saw the temperature drop dramatically from 32 degrees outside and snowing to 20 degrees outside and a blizzard, yet the rest on Springwood is a beautiful 70 degrees outside. Rita and Aurora were freezing, yet the temperature keeps dropping—now its 18 degrees outside! "Aurora, something's wrong! We'll freeze to death!" Rita shouted as the inside temperature was 36 degrees.

The two girls never got to watch a movie, thanks to this "snow storm" on Aurora's property. Instead they had to find some blankets to stay warm. Then all of a sudden the temperature got warmer—to 40 degrees outside and inside. Then got colder again—to 30 degrees outside and inside. "Rita, I don't feel so good." Aurora whispered as she looked pale. Then it dawned on Rita, what was the address of Aurora's house?

"Aurora, what's your address? Because I think there is some supernatural force at work here!" Rita asked as she saw Aurora's face: horror/fear, pain, and yet courage. But Aurora knew who was doing all of this, but she just hopes and prays to God that she's wrong. For if she's right, there will be a causality in Springwood, Ohio…………


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret

Chapter 3: The Secret

"Rita, I think Freddy Krueger is behind all this!" Aurora weakly said as she threw up. "What? Krueger, really?" Rita asked as she helped Aurora up. Then Rita and Aurora realized that the Nightmare on Elm Street movie was playing. 'Oh, no! Freddy's using is powers to taunt me, force me into surrender!' thought Aurora as she saw Rita in complete shock.

But to the girl's horror, the temperature in the room started to change again—from a wonderful 50 degrees to 20 degrees! "Aurora! Hold on!" Rita shouted as she caught Aurora. 'Please hold on! Don't go yet, I need you!' thought Rita as she silently cried. Aurora felt so weak, that she almost fell into unconsciousness.

Else where, Freddy laughed evilly as Aurora was slowly entering his _domain_. 'Soon, Aurora will be mine! Forever!' thought Krueger as he saw his victim completely now. "Hugh. What's going on? Where am I?" Aurora said weakly as she saw to her horror, Freddy Krueger himself standing in front of her.

Back at the house, Rita was trying to think of a way to get to Aurora. 'Is Freddy Krueger real? Was Aurora telling the truth? If she's right …… then………she'll die!' thought Rita desperately trying to wake Aurora up before it's too late. But she couldn't, Aurora's unconscious and it will take a miracle to save her now—before Krueger kills her. Then Rita realized that the house Aurora lives in is the same house in the movie, meaning, the house rightfully belongs to Krueger himself!

"Well, well, well. It looks like I finally have you now, Aurora. Oh, by the way, how is your body feeling?" Krueger asked as he smirked at her. Then to Aurora's ultimate horror, Krueger revealed his most devastating weapon, on _both_ hands are his famous "gloves"—to slowly kill her and to torment her as well. "It's time Aurora, dear." Freddy laughed as he raised both gloves over his beautiful victim's body…………….


	5. Chapter 4: Freddy's Real!

Chapter 4: Freddy's Real!

"Rita, where are you?!" Aurora cried out as Krueger looked at her, smirking. "Your friend won't be here in time, dear Aurora. I'll kill you before 5:00am!" Freddy shouted as a clock appeared out of no where. The clock showed 3:00am sharp, and then Aurora realized that she only has about 1 hour 59 minutes left to live at the most, before Freddy Krueger kills her.

But Rita was trying to find a way to Aurora when it hit her, sleep was the only way to her. But Rita realized that Freddy Krueger was indeed, real. So Rita fell asleep, and entered the boiler room of Freddy Krueger himself. When she got there, she was horrified—Aurora is trapped with no way out and Freddy was advancing on her, claws right above her!

"Rita! Please help me!" Aurora shouted as Freddy looked directly at Rita herself. "The clock's ticking, Aurora. Your life is almost up!" Krueger shouted as he got Aurora's side deeply. 'I must fight him; I won't go down without a fight! I won't!' thought Aurora when the clock struck 4:20am. But to Freddy's amusement, Aurora fought him—physically. Rita's heart sank; she knew that her friend was going to die a horrible and gruesome death at Krueger's hands.

So, the final battle for Aurora's life began. If she wins, she lives. If she looses, she dies at Freddy's clutches. Rita hopes to say good-bye first, if Aurora dies. "Now time to finish you off, Aurora! Say good-bye to every one you know!" shouted Krueger as he stabbed Aurora in the stomach. Rita yelled at Krueger to kill her, but he ignored her and continued to slowly kill Aurora.

'This can't happen, please no! Not Aurora! Why can't Krueger come kill me instead of her, she's my friend. I won't let her die!' thought Rita as she saw her friend suffering, 'Well, good-bye Rita. I'll miss you.' Thought Aurora as Freddy prepared for the final blow…………


	6. Chapter 5: Fight or Die

Chapter 5: Fight or Die

'Aurora will soon be mine!' thought Freddy as Rita watched helplessly to do anything. "Please spare me! I beg of you!" Aurora cried out as Krueger just smiled at her. "Hmmm. Where have I heard that before? Oh yes, when I was enjoying your torment earlier!" Freddy laughed as Rita tried to interfere. But all Rita could do was watch in horror as Freddy Krueger advanced on her best friend. "Aurora, we must fight him! Fight him!" Rita shouted as Freddy just glared at her.

'If I fight him, then I might live!' thought Aurora as she started to fight him off. Then to Freddy's horror, Rita and Aurora were both fighting him with such powers—that he's never seen before. "You'll never leave alive, Aurora!" shouted Freddy as he charged at them. "Not this time Krueger! This time, you will pay!" Rita yelled as she saw Krueger run right into a wall. All of a sudden, Aurora fell on her knees in pain, and Freddy used this moment to his advantage.

"Now, die!" Freddy yelled as he was about to stab Aurora in the side—where her heart is. Then the unthinkable happens: Rita shoved Aurora to the side and took her place. "Rita? Rita?! Oh, Rita. Why?" asked Aurora as she held her friend and began to cry. "Oh, how touching. Now to business, dear Aurora. It's 5:30am now, time for you to die!" shouted Freddy as he grabbed Aurora by the neck and tossed her to the other side of the boiler room.

"Nooooooo! Krueger! Leave her alone!" Rita yelled at the top of her lungs as Freddy was about to finish off Aurora. "Why can't your friend just let me kill you off Aurora? You can't be _that_ important, can you?" asked Freddy as he was starting to crush Aurora's throat with his boot. "Rita….wake up…….now!" Aurora weakly said as Freddy smirked at her. "Know what, I challenge you Rita. To a fight, winner gets Aurora. Deal?" Freddy announced as he got ready to fight Rita and as Rita agreed to fight him, for Aurora's life…………………


End file.
